A computer system has been developed that allows a user to test algorithms by bypassing an algorithm on a first computer and executing another algorithm on a second computer instead of the algorithm on the first computer. A problem associated with the computer system is that the bypass functionality can be initiated at any time by a user regardless of the operational state of the first computer. As a result, an algorithm executing on the first computer can be stopped at an indeterminate location in the code during a bypass operation, which can result in one or more devices controlled by the first computer being degraded or damaged.
Accordingly, the inventors herein have recognized a need for an improved computer system that reduces and/or eliminates the above deficiencies.